


Beckon me to come

by lemonfish



Series: Geyser [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonfish/pseuds/lemonfish
Summary: Greg is on a date with a nice accountant and he’s having a nice time. He could get used to nice. He’s not thinking about anyone else at all. Honest.





	Beckon me to come

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic inspired by Mitski's [Geyser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zdFZJf-B90).

Greg was having a nice time, all things considered. Steven, an accountant friend of his sister’s with whom she’d set him up, was nice. Dinner was nice. This was their second date, and it was … nice.

 _I could get used to nice_ , he thought, smiling at Steven.

‘What's so funny, Greg?’

‘I just never thought I'd be so interested in accounting.’

‘Well, good for you! I'm not.’

Greg chuckled, and fondness for the man threatened to grow in his chest. Steven was easy to be with, and it was just so _refreshing_.

Steven excused himself to use the facilities, and Lestrade idly scrolled through his phone while waiting. There was one message waiting for him, from an unidentified number.

`The Royal Suite in The Goring. 21.30 onwards. The door will be unlocked.`

Greg huffed and deleted the message. _Posh prick. Not today. I’m not doing this again. I could actually have a chance here. I’m spending time with a nice man and this could be something good, damn it._

 _Fuck_. He checked the time. 21.15.

Steven returned to the table. ‘Listen … my flat’s not too far from here … want to swing by for a nightcap?’

Greg did, he really did. He could see it now: a few drinks, kissing, some perfectly nice sex, and maybe eventually a perfectly nice relationship where Steven never asked him for ridiculous favors straddling the grey areas of morality and just continued being … nice.

He shook his head. ‘I’d love that, Steven — but something’s come up at work. I’m so sorry, I have to go in.’

Steven looked downcast. ‘Oh. Damn. Maybe a quick coffee here before you have to rush off?’

‘I actually have to leave right now. I’ve picked up the check. So sorry again.’

‘Next time?’

‘Of course.’ Greg has gotten pretty good at lying, lately, especially since this was the fourth date he’d had to break.

He headed out and, checking that Steven wasn’t behind him, started walking towards The Goring, which was only a few streets away.

_I swear he does this, just to show how much of a hold he has over me._ The thought didn't break his stride. 

At 21.35, he opened the door to the Royal Suite and found Mycroft on the sofa by the fireplace, immaculately dressed, nursing a drink. Greg immediately found himself wanting to tear off his ridiculous suit, make the other man look as vulnerable as Greg himself felt every time they did this.

‘This is the last time I respond to one of your summons during one of my dates,’ Greg said, taking a seat beside him.

‘That is exactly what you said last time, Gregory.’ Mycroft put his drink down and regarded Greg with the quiet confidence of someone who always gets what he wants.

‘I mean it this time.’ Greg moved closer. Only to emphasize his point.

‘Of course.’ Mycroft lips quirked up in a smile, as if knowing he'd won.

That more than anything compelled Greg to bring his mouth crashing into Mycroft’s, desire and need and want bubbling up through his bloodstream.

When Mycroft broke off the kiss and led him by the hand to the bedroom, he followed, realizing he could never do without this ever again, whatever it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors. I didn't have time to review it; thought I'd post before I lost the nerve!


End file.
